


Идиотическая ситуация

by above_all



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/above_all/pseuds/above_all
Summary: — Ты же… Только что… — Баки не договаривает — ему не нужно констатировать очевидное. Он прекрасно чувствовал, как кончил Роджерс — мощно, долго, глубоко. Он чувствовал это точно так же, как сейчас чувствует, что у Стива всё ещё стоит.





	

Вся суть в том, что ошибкой, как это показалось Стиву некоторое время спустя, произошедшее не было. Да, он сам был виноват в том, что вообще пришёл на эту вечеринку по случаю дня рождения Старка, что согласился впервые в своей жизни сыграть в карты, да ещё и с кем — как раз-таки с самим Тони. Но ошибкой это всё так же не было. Увещевание «новичкам всегда везёт» слишком, ну уж _слишком_ легко и быстро на него подействовало, и, Боже правый, как же хорошо, что проигравший должен был лишь выполнить желание победившего. Всего лишь одно-единственное желание, и Старк «по старой дружбе», как выразился он сам, клятвенно пообещал обойтись без чего-то такого, после чего Стив будет чувствовать себя неудобно.

Что же. Всё, что Стив выносит из начала того самого вечера — то, что клятвам Старка, особенно данным в состоянии пусть лёгкого, но всё же опьянения, верить ни черта нельзя. Так же, как и тому, что новичкам везёт, — возможно, но явно не в его ситуации.

Следовало бы, проанализировав эти два пункта, ни в коем случае не приходить к соглашению по третьему, но язык бежит вперёд мыслей. Проигравший — вне сомнений — Стив с такой лёгкостью идёт на приём предложенных Старком трёх таблеток — голубеньких таких, квадратных, если и не внушающих недоверия, то как минимум не кажущихся опасными, — что сам себе удивляется. Невольно. Исключительно где-то в глубине души и только на подсознательном уровне.

— Для чего они? — задаёт Роджерс крайне своевременный вопрос, уже запив таблетки.

— Для прекрасного самочувствия, а то на тебя-то алкоголь не действует. А их я немного модифицировал специально для твоего организма. Попробуем расслабить капитана хотя бы таким путём, — Тони улыбается, и Стив видит насмешку не только в одних его глазах, но припечатывать гения, плейбоя и вообще красавчика к стене у него нет совершенно никакого желания.

Ну, таблетки и таблетки. Стив, в принципе, подозревает, что в них может быть нечто психотропное, но вряд ли Тони стал бы давать ему что-то такое, что негативным образом отразилось бы на его здоровье.

— И это твоё желание?

— Ага. — Ик. — Нет. Есть ещё одно, — Тони глазами улыбается, — Баки передашь от меня привет.

Стив чуть склоняет голову вбок. Не понимает, при чём тут вообще Баки. Тони в ответ лишь беззащитно поднимает руки и посмеивается.

— Согласись, Кэп, могло быть и хуже.

Третьей составляющей желания Железного Человека и просто красавчика является то, чтобы Стив пробыл на вечеринке ещё минут двадцать — не случится ничего с оставшимся дома Барнсом, в самом-то деле. Только отоспится в ожидании Стива получше, за что сам капитан, по недвусмысленным словам Тони, будет более чем благодарен. Роджерс щурится, хмурится, едва ли не грозит пальцем, предпочитая, чтобы их с Баки личная жизнь оставалась исключительно между ним и Баки и не обсуждалась даже со старыми приятелями, но в итоге просто машет на всё рукой и соглашается даже пропустить по бокалу пива чисто за компанию со Старком — ему самому-то не напиться ни в коем случае.

За этим бокалом он дважды — или даже трижды — порывается спросить у Тони о назначении таблеток: хоть название выудить, хоть ещё что-то. Обещанные прекрасное самочувствие и расслабление либо наступили как-то незаметно, либо не наступили ещё вовсе, а минутная стрелка к тому времени уже успевает отплясать четверть циферблата. Но Тони предпочитает лишь уходить от ответа, заверяя Стива в том, что тот всё сам почувствует, причём довольно-таки хорошо. Поэтому название таблеток заменяется в голове капитана лаконичным «дрянь». Какая-то голубенькая дрянь, которая, к тому же, ещё и не думает на него действовать. И то верно — всё же ускоренный метаболизм даёт о себе знать…

Или же нет?

~

И вся, абсолютно вся, суть в том, что в случившемся дальше не виноват ни слишком уж хитрый Тони, ни пошедший на авантюру Стив, ни триплет голубеньких таблеток. Вина на оставшемся дома Баки, целиком и полностью на нём. На его желании выспаться — в чём Тони был более чем прав — и в принципе на его нахождении дома, а не со Стивом на дне рождения. Потому что если бы он был здесь, то с последствиями, которые та самая _дрянь_ всё-таки вызвала, можно было разобраться прямо на месте.

Потому что сейчас Стив ненавидит Тони. Стив его буквально проклинает, когда неуклюже — он действительно чувствует себя крайне неудобно, чего и боялся в последствиях «желания» больше всего — забирается на заднее сиденье такси и заплетающимся языком зачем-то повторяет водителю адрес места назначения, хоть и указал его, когда только вызывал машину. Вернее вызывал-то её Тони, но Стиву от этого ни черта не легче, потому что теперь он просто сгорает. Сгорает со стыда и от клокочущего внизу живота возбуждения — давление джинсовой ткани на пах становится буквально невыносимым, когда он садится, чуть разводя ноги, и глубоко вдыхает. Глубоко, медленно, размеренно — обычно дыхательная практика помогала, если не сказать «спасала», но _явно не этим вечером._ Явно не тогда, когда каждый вдох только разжигает лёгкие — и вместе с этим будто бы и низ живота — до белого каления, пока он, нервно закусывая нижнюю губу, правой рукой, не сдерживаясь, крепко сжимает себя; это не помогает _ни черта._ Член в желании разрядки пульсирует практически болезненно, кровь грохочет в ушах, и духота в салоне, ещё и разбавленная приторно-сладким ароматизатором, ни на секунду не облегчает ситуацию. На глаза наползает молочная дымка, Стив пытается устроиться на сиденье хоть немного удобнее, и джинсы давят настолько сильно, что это даже дрожью в пальцах отдаётся. _Блядь._

Он чувствует, как холодеют и тут же потеют руки, как покрывается испариной лоб, как ладонь словно без его ведома с нажимом скользит по слишком уж явно выдающимся контурам эрегированного органа, и толкается в собственную руку, как мальчишка, чёрт возьми, как девственник-мальчишка. Мысли о том, что дом близко — уже совсем-совсем близко, через пару кварталов — спасают и топят глубже в возбуждении одновременно: там же _Баки._ А он как форменный идиот, сейчас только и может, что думать о том, как бы поскорее впутаться пальцами в его волосы, как бы прижаться и толкаться, толкаться, толкаться, чёрт возьми, и как он вообще решился пойти на такое? И единственное, что спасает (совсем немного) — это мысли о том, что Тони, наверное, сейчас ох как икается. Впрочем, Стив предпочёл бы сейчас быть на его месте, а не на грани того, чтобы оказаться в такси с залитой спермой рукой.

<Он ненавидит Тони Старка, ненавидит его таблетки, и это вполне официально. Стив расплачивается с водителем купюрой куда большего достоинства, чем приходится за поездку на деле, бормочет: «сдачи не надо» и едва может совладать с идущей кругом головой. Быстрым шагом ковыляет до дома и деревенеющими, никак не желающими поворачиваться, пальцами открывает наконец дверь ключом. В холле темно — значит, Баки ещё не встал, и это хорошо и плохо одновременно. Хорошо, потому что есть у него ещё время, чтобы хотя бы немного успокоиться, а то и впрямь как мальчишка, и плохо, потому что _чем быстрее, тем лучше._ Стив даже не помнит, как моет руки и доходит до спальни, по пути залпом выпивая стакан холодной воды (а она откуда взялась?.. этого он тоже не помнит), чудом не снеся ничего на заплетающихся от сильнейшего возбуждения ногах.

Стив, кажется, себя самого не помнит, что уж там говорить о чём-то другом.

Он едва ли не кончает (господи, серьёзно?), только включив настенную лампу и увидев Баки, растянувшегося под тонкой, услужливо очерчивающей все изгибы _обнажённого_ тела, простынкой. В комнате тепло, поэтому для Баки подобное более чем простительно, но, в конце концов, он ведь мог предвидеть… Нет. Да даже сам Роджерс не мог предвидеть ничего подобного.

Баки лениво поднимает голову, моргает сонно, приветственно улыбается — и видит Бог, Стив хочет ответить ему абсолютно так же и абсолютно тем же, правда хочет, но терпеть уже буквально не остаётся сил. Барнс, не говоря ни слова, приподнимается на локтях, жмурится, прогоняя сон, и крайне заинтересованно следит за тем, как Стив одной рукой нетерпеливо стаскивает с себя футболку, а затем как-то лихорадочно быстро высвобождает ремень из шлёвок джинсов.

— Я… я объясню потом, — слова пенятся на губах какими-то нечленораздельными звуками, и Стив повторяется, хотя Баки совсем не выглядит так, словно ему нужны какие-то объяснения.

— Я тебя больше к Старку не отпущу. Одного, — ухмыляется Барнс. Садится на постели более уверенно, сбивает в ноги простыню и тянет к Стиву обе руки, не желая дожидаться, когда тот снимет с себя ещё и бельё.

Стив, голодный до ласк, едва держится, чтобы просто не _накинуться_ на Баки — всё же не снимая боксеров, льнёт к нему, вжимается в податливо раскрывшиеся губы своими и жадно, жарко целует, буквально валит назад на постель. Баки посмеивается в поцелуй, но охотно отвечает, живой рукой скользит по его взмокшей спине вниз и ныряет пальцами под боксёры, сжимая ягодицу — Стив охает, инстинктивно толкаясь бёдрами вперёд, и целует любовника в доверчиво подставленную шею. Баки шипит, когда поцелуй становится больше похожим на укус, и подталкивает его к себе снова — Стив как-то вымученно, несдержанно стонет, притирается, в глазах снова мутнеет, и он так близок — от запаха и близости любимого тела, от блядских _таблеток,_ от всего-всего-всего, а тут ещё и Баки исхитряется просунуть руку между телами и нырнуть под боксеры уже спереди. У Роджерса перехватывает дыхание, когда тёплые пальцы крепко сжимают влажный от естественной смазки член; два, три, четыре верных, правильных и абсолютно точных движения — и тело прошивает дрожью от действительно долгожданного оргазма.

Стив утыкается лбом в шею Баки и тщетно пытается восстановить дыхание, пока Баки бионической рукой осторожно гладит его по волосам.

— Ну? Ты что-то объяснить хотел? — ласковая насмешка так и сквозит в родном голосе, и Стив тихо посмеивается. — Ты что-то принял?

— Я… Это всё… Это всё Тони, Тони и его таблетки, — Роджерс шумно вздыхает, морщится, приподнимаясь на обеих руках, чтобы слишком уж сильно на Баки не наваливаться. — Он мне дал… Три штуки. Я проиграл ему в карты, и это было его желание, самое идиотское, какое только можно придумать…

Стив не сразу замечает, что Баки смеётся. Смеётся беззвучно, пряча лицо в ладонях; Роджерс с шутливой обидой толкает его в плечо.

— Что?

— Это… Это, кажется, была виагра, Стив. И Старк толкнул тебе тройную дозу.

Ладно, может, Стив сейчас ненавидит Тони не настолько сильно. Пожалуй, в том, что его член как стоял колом, так и не опадает, пусть его боксеры и липкие от спермы, есть и положительные стороны.

Он вспоминает о том, что Тони что-то ненароком упоминал о достижениях в современной медицине, вспоминает, что Тони абсолютно недвусмысленно намекал на то, что Барнсу действительно стоит выспаться, и… Чёрт возьми. Ну, с этим надо что-то делать.

— С этим надо что-то делать, — озвучивает его мысли Баки. Стив успевает ответить лишь негромким «угу», прежде чем Барнс целует его — железную руку всё так же держа где-то в пшеничных волосах, а тёплой настоящей подцепляет резинку боксёров и медленно стаскивает их вниз по бедру. Роджерс настроен куда более решительно — отрывается от чужих губ и раздевается наконец полностью; возбуждение, кажется, не прошло абсолютно никуда, только стало ещё сильнее.

Член, налитый кровью будто бы до отказа, ноет с невероятной силой, и всё, чего хочется Стиву — Баки: к Баки, в Баки, на Баки, под Баки, и он, наверное, сходит с ума. Хотя попробуй здесь не сойди. Баки перед ним встряхивает налипшими на лоб длинными волосами, улыбается зазывно. Стиву просто до смерти сильно _нужно,_ ему его до смерти сильно _хочется._

— Я вниз, — доносится до него словно через толщу воды голос Баки. А потом Баки просто валит его на спину, прижимает обе его руки своими к постели, быстрыми влажными поцелуями спускается вниз по тяжело вздымающейся груди и юрким языком проводит по животу; Стив чуть изгибается, ему кажется, что стоит Барнсу коснуться его члена — и он просто кончит. И так почти происходит, когда Баки, щекоча распущенными волосами внутренние стороны его бёдер, проводит языком по головке, смыкает на ней губы и с ходу берёт в рот — жарко и жадно, будто голоден.

— О-ох, блядь, — Стив закатывает глаза, вплетая пальцы в его чуть влажные волосы и сжимая их в кулаке — Баки сосёт старательно, плотно прижимает язык к члену и втягивает щёки. Роджерс не сдерживается, толкается навстречу, к судорожно сжимающимся стенкам горла, выгибается снова — жар ворочается внизу живота всё более явно, и, может, ему хватит одного лишь этого, чтобы кончить. Одного лишь Баки между его ног, Баки, который ни на секунду не отвлекается, берёт всё глубже, утыкаясь носом в мягкие волоски на лобке и замирая, когда Роджерса просто трясёт от удовольствия, от ярчайшего ощущения того, как головка упирается в заднюю стенку горла. — Я сейчас… Б-блядь, Баки, — Стив почти шипит, его буквально выламывает в наслаждении, но ему хочется больше. Да и Баки отстраняется, чтобы просто обхватить член ладонью и сделать по нему несколько быстрых, размашистых движений, давая себе отдышаться.

Он поднимает глаза на Стива — ресницы того дрожат, рука комкает простынь, а грудь быстро, тяжело вздымается; Баки, явно довольный своей работой, ухмыляется и убирает ладонь, подаётся вперёд, в поцелуй, и коротко стонет, когда пальцы Стива касаются его полувозбуждённого члена.

— Смазка? — чуть дрогнувшим шёпотом произносит Стив прямо в его губы, с причмокиванием разрывая поцелуй. Баки неопределённо машет рукой куда-то в сторону и ложится на постель, сплёвывая на ладонь и нетерпеливо поглаживая себя. Стив копошится в ящике прикроватной тумбочки, шуршит какими-то листками и матерится сквозь зубы — ему совершенно не хочется ждать, только не сейчас, и когда под руку наконец попадается нужный тюбик, он выдыхает в облегчении.

Два смазанных пальца легко проталкиваются в мягко раскрывшееся колечко мышц, ласкают гладкие, атласные на ощупь стенки, и Баки дёргает бёдрами, стараясь сам насадиться, найти нужный угол; Стив осторожно добавляет третий. Баки не терпит долгих прелюдий, но даже сейчас Стиву кажется, что время тянется буквально бесконечно, что всё, абсолютно всё решает обернуться против него и подразнить недоступностью. Барнс тихо стонет, его ладонь, замершая было на члене, возобновляет движения снова, и у Стива от перевозбуждения опять едва ли не кружится голова.

— Как ты согласился на такое вообще, — хрипло шепчет Баки и, будто дразня, сжимается вокруг медленно разводящихся и сводящихся внутри пальцев. — Эти таблетки… Чёрт подери, Стив, мне не нужна такая долгая подготовка, прошу тебя, — он ёрзает, умоляет одним только взглядом, и последнее, что сейчас нужно Стиву — это то, чтобы ему повторяли дважды. Он даже отвечать не может, он толком двух слов связать не в состоянии — только выдавливает на ладонь ещё лубриканта, размазывая его по болезненно ноющему члену, и, бросив быстрый взгляд на подёрнутые возбуждением глаза Барнса, одним плавным, но глубоким толчком входит. Непроизвольно закатывает глаза от той потрясающей тёплой узости, как будто в первый раз, и с огромным трудом балансирует _на грани,_ когда качает бёдрами, делает пробный толчок, раскрывая Баки для себя сильнее.

Барнс глухо стонет, цепляется за его плечи, притягивая ближе к себе, и Стив, послушно прижимаясь и выцеловывая его шею, чувствует, _как_ у него стоит. Его член, зажатый между двумя разгорячёнными телами, будто бы распаляет ещё сильнее, и Стив двигается. Смелее, грубее, резче; как он умудряется думать сейчас, в таком возбуждении, о них обоих, а не только о собственном теле — это тот ещё вопрос. Сдерживаться практически больно, ему хочется _сорваться_ ко всем чертям. Он одной рукой вцепляется в изголовье кровати, а другой, разгибаясь, придерживает чужое бедро, неосознанно толкаясь сильнее — так, что Баки скользит по простыням вверх и снова чуть вниз, где Стив снова встречает его толчком. Баки срывается на шаткий громкий стон, случайно царапает капитана по боку и сжимает свой член; Стив от этого стона хочет спросить: «Слишком?», хочет затормозить, волнуется — пока всё ещё может, — не слишком ли он груб, но у Барнса, господи, стоит просто колом, и Стив это видит. И его даже будто мутит от возбуждения.

Его мутит — и он чувствует, как дрожат руки, как будто вне его ведома ускоряются движения бёдер. Баки, следящий за ним из-за полуприкрытых век, может прочитать его нарастающий оргазм по зажмуренным глазам, по ровному ореолу заалевших губ. Он сам ещё не настолько близок, но вот Стив, _его_ Стив… Стив кончает. Замерев, дрожит всем телом, словно вот-вот обрушится разломанной на камешки горой, разлепляет веки, приоткрывает губы, будто потрясённый — Баки не понимает, в чём дело, но потом охает, когда кэп делает ещё один толчок.

— Ты же… Только что… — Баки не договаривает — ему не нужно констатировать очевидное. Он прекрасно чувствовал, как кончил Роджерс — мощно, долго, глубоко. Он чувствовал это точно так же, как сейчас чувствует, что у Стива всё ещё стоит. Крепко. Стив в ответ только пожимает плечами, глупо, растерянно улыбается, толкается ещё, словно тем самым спрашивая разрешения на продолжение, и Баки стонет снова, беспрекословно давая ему это.

По спине Стива катится волна жара, пока он толчок за толчком выбивает из Барнса короткие стоны, тихие, но становящиеся всё громче. Его волосы тёмным ореолом рассыпаются по подушке, шея идёт красными пятнами, и Стив продолжает двигаться, проезжаясь то носом, то губами по виску, чувствуя на своих ягодицах и спине крепкую хватку пальцев Баки на контрасте стали и тёплой кожи. Баки, который рассыпается прямо под ним, прямо для него — Стив не сдерживается и, резко выпрямляясь, цепляясь за бёдра Барнса, дёргает его на себя, заставляет бёдра того подняться выше.

Мышцы торса играют под кожей, пока Баки пытается прогнуться все сильнее, дрожащей рукой обхватывая практически фиолетовое основание члена. Скользкого, блестящего. Роджерс жмурится, всё перед глазами идёт цветными пятнами, а внизу живота снова теплится то самое чувство приближающейся разрядки; «сколько можно-то, в самом деле», — мысленно говорит он сам себе, почти задыхается, вбивается в разгорячённое тело под собой, и он снова, _снова_ близок, снова на самом краю. Распахивает глаза, встречается взглядом с Барнсом и опускает его бёдра, заставляя шумно шлёпнуться обратно на смятые простыни, и склоняется к его губам — целует, замедляясь, а затем снова вгоняет до пошлого шлепка, буквально выбивая стон.

— Я сейчас, Стив, родной, я сейчас… — хрипит Баки, и Стив кусает мочку его уха — знает, как это приятно, знает, как это необходимо. И Барнс изгибается в немом стоне, потрясающе красивый, ловит воздух широко раскрытым ртом, кончает. Под ним, для него. _С ним._ Оргазм, ничуть не убывший по силе, сладко выкручивает мышцы уже в третий раз, и Стиву даже стыдно за это.

В теле — слабость, в животе — сладкая тяжесть, и Стив буквально падает на Баки, подрагивающего, едва справляющегося с силой посторгазменного состояния. Он выходит — аккуратно, но Баки всё равно выпускает выдох от секундного дискомфорта — и перекатывается на спину.

— Теперь-то ты доволен? Всё? — неслущающимися губами произносит Баки, даже не желая проверять своих догадок, потому что… Представляет, _с чем_ может столкнуться. И Стив лишь как-то странно смеётся, хотя на деле ему хочется расплакаться — потому что _сколько можно-то уже, в самом деле?!_  — Тебе… Серьёзно до сих пор хочется? — Баки со снисходительной улыбкой переворачивается на бок, глядя на Роджерса.

— Мне — нет. А ему… — Стив кивает на свой член и снова мысленно проклинает Тони. Он очень надеется, что этому засранцу однажды повезёт точно так же. Очень надеется, что ему с ума сойти как икается всё это время.

— У меня рука устанет, — предостерегающе произносит Баки, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не рассмеяться со всей этой идиотической ситуации.

— Я, — Стив понимающе кивает, улыбается и пожимает плечами, — понимаю. Я могу и сам…

И Баки уверен, что Стив хочет сказать что-то ещё, потому что тот неожиданно осекается. И смотрит сначала куда-то перед собой, а потом медленно переводит взгляд на ладони Барнса.

— Не устанет.

— Что?

— Твоя бионика. Не устанет.

И то ли мозг, расплавленный оргазмом, ещё не способен сразу воспринимать подобное, то ли Баки просто не может проверить в услышанное — в любом случае, ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы _осознать._

— Стив, ты что, правда хочешь…

— Да. Я не думаю, что мне сейчас помешают новые ощущения, — Стив отирает взмокшее лицо ладонью. — Тебе, в принципе-то, тоже.

Баки просто смотрит на него ещё несколько секунд. Хмурится. Стив, глупо хихикнув, жестом указывает на всё так же не опавший член — «он ждёт, я тоже».

— Давай.

— Охренеть, — выдыхает Баки, словно только сейчас поверив в происходящее, и, чуть поморщившись, тянется одной рукой за лубрикантом, а другой — за подушкой, кидая ту Стиву.

— Охренеть.

Когда Баки, пальцы обеих рук смазав лубрикантом, поднимает голову, то видит, что Стив уже готов — лежит расслабленно на спине, подложив под поясницу подушку. И у него действительно всё ещё стоит, господи. Баки снова не верится. Баки хочется его _трогать._ Баки не верится, что такое вообще возможно. И Баки искренне благодарен этому придурку Старку.

— Разведи колени, — чуть севшим от волнения и предвкушения голосом говорит Барнс, и Стив слушается. Он бывает снизу ровно так же часто, как Баки — по молчаливому уговору они меняются постоянно, чтобы никто не остался несправедливо неудовлетворённым, поэтому растяжка обычно не занимает много времени ни для одного, ни для второго.

Но одно дело — растяжка. А другое — пальцы. Просто пальцы. В частности это касается Стива: от пальцев Баки его просто ведёт в буквальном смысле слова. Он обожает их _на себе_ и особенно уж _в себе,_ и сейчас, когда Баки пока ещё двумя пальцами настоящей руки осторожно раскрывает его, Стив нетерпеливо подаётся вперёд.

— Ещё, — хрипит он, его голос дрожит. — Ещё, ещё.

— Твою, блядь, мать, — выругивается Баки, а затем тихо выдыхает, переводя взгляд на его член — он подрагивает, лёжа на низу его живота, влажный, всё такой же крепкий, такой же твёрдый. Это, должно быть, больно. Ровно настолько, насколько красиво со стороны. Ровно настолько, насколько ему хочется его коснуться — и Баки это делает, только уже другой ладонью, стальной, неотрывно следя за реакцией.

Стив вздрагивает — от неожиданности, возможно, и широко распахивает глаза. Затем закатывает их, когда Баки на пробу смыкает смазанные пальцы чуть крепче и ведёт ими вверх-вниз. И стонет. Долго, протяжно, и сжимается вокруг пальцев внутри.

— Ещё, ещё, — его слов почти не разобрать, но Баки больше чувствует его желания, чем слышит их, а затем гулко сглатывает, когда Стив шепчет: — И… Поменяй руки.

Задавать вопросов на предмет того, уверен ли Стив, Баки не хочется просто потому, что он знает ответ заранее. Роджерс ёрзает, когда Баки вынимает пальцы настоящей руки и аккуратно подносит ко входу железную. В Стива хочется просто привычно _вломиться,_ потому что Баки знает, насколько тот ненасытен. Но пока он держится — аккуратно, едва ли не задерживая дыхание, толкается двумя пальцами вовнутрь, действует по тому, как ведут инстинкты и как дышит Роджерс, и другую ладонь оборачивает вокруг его члена. Стив просит одними губами — Баки беспрекословно двигает обеими руками одновременно, и Стив, комкая простынь под собой, тихо протяжно стонет, когда холодная сталь проникает глубже, заставляя инстинктивно зажиматься с непривычки.

— Ещё… Глубже. Ещё, Бак…

Барнс хмурится, но ничего не отвечает, лишь, надеясь отвлечь от возможных неприятных ощущений, склоняется и выцеловывает низ его живота, бедренные косточки. Чуть более уверенно двигает пальцами внутри, немного сгибает их, старается найти нужный угол, и по тому, как резко Стив изгибается в пояснице, понимает, что нашёл.

— Боже правый, Стив…

Стив отвечает ему лишь жалобным стоном, цепляется за железную руку, словно _умоляя_ протолкнуть глубже, и откидывает голову, хрипло, шумно дыша, когда Баки слушается. Баки немного разводит пальцы внутри него, крутит кистью, проникает чуть грубее и резче, быстрее, а другой рукой, едва касаясь, водит по члену. Затем, думая, что медлить нет смысла, сжимает эрегированный орган крепче, так, что Стив почти задыхается, и стальной рукой, действительно ни капли не устающей, двигает всё увереннее, всё быстрее, совершенно уже не жалея Стива, умоляющего одним своим видом. Его голова беспомощно поворачивается из стороны в сторону на подушке, а из губ вырываются низкие короткие стоны; Баки чувствует, как член заинтересованно дергается у него между ног, и шумно выдыхает — у Стива-то хотя бы виагра в оправдание, а у него что? Что ещё за возбуждение по второму кругу?

— Ба-а-ки, — тянет Стив, — господи, Баки, ещё…

— Стив, — неожиданно срывающимся голосом отвечает Барнс, — нет, я… Я хочу в тебя.

По тому, как Стив кивает, не открывая зажмуренных в удовольствии глаз, Баки понимает, что отрицательного ответа быть попросту не может. Он осторожно вынимает пальцы, убирает ладонь с чужого члена, оборачивая её вокруг собственного — ему от движений своей руки и от одного лишь вида раскрасневшегося Роджерса хватает секунд двадцати, чтобы опять, блядь, _опять_ полностью завестись. И пусть он уверен, что сейчас это долго не продлится — это нужно им обоим.

Он выбивает из Стива дыхание одним резким, глубоким толчком; Стив изгибается и едва ли не взвывает от удовольствия, тут же сжимаясь вокруг чужого крупного члена. Баки сжимает его ноги у коленей, переводит взгляд туда, где его член исчезает _в Стиве,_ и закатывает глаза от удовольствия. Роджерс не может сказать и слова, всё заменяют частые стоны почти сорванным голосом, и лишь сжимает мошонку, ладонью надавливая на красно-фиолетовое основание собственного члена, отозвавшегося тупой болью всё ещё не удовлетворённого желания. Барнс коротко целует его в губы, затем жадно терзает местечко где-то за ухом, цепляет короткие прядки волос, а затем чувствует сжимающиеся вокруг его толщины стенки.

Слепящие вспышки наслаждения белоснежными всполохами застывают перед глазами. Стив считает вдохи в голове, срывается на стон, долгий, высокий, и отпускает себя — Барнс резко замирает, выцеловывает чужую шею, ощущая, как сжимается вокруг его члена горячее пульсирующее нутро, как судорожно дрожит тело, как сокращаются мышцы низа живота. Стив размазывает по щекам пот и выступившие на глазах слёзы, из его груди вместе с частыми вдохами словно инстинктивно вырываются слабые стоны, и его пальцы сильно-сильно сжимают чужие плечи, когда Баки бьёт крупной дрожью, пока он, больше не имея ни сил, ни возможности сдерживаться, кончает вслед за ним.

— Господи, Баки, — он целует его в плечо, пока Баки, осторожно вынувший член, едва справляется с нахлынувшей посторгазменной усталостью, и лениво ухмыляется.

 — Это было… потрясающе, — выносит он вердикт.

— Ага.

Повисшее молчание не кажется неловким; комната насквозь пропахла сексом и еле-еле оседающим возбуждением.

— Господи, мне нужно в ванную, — снова подаёт голос Стив.

— Только не говори, что…

— Нет, Иисусе, Баки, мне правда нужно в ванную.

Баки тычет его пальцами под рёбра, но Стив не сопротивляется и отвечает тихим смешком. Затем поворачивает на него голову, полностью выжатый, истощённый, словно вымученный, но сияет. Счастливый.

— И ты идёшь со мной.


End file.
